Too Late For Regrets
by losthorizon17
Summary: Returning to the bunker after a hunt the boys find they've had some visitors. Upon finding a bloody and bruised Kevin, the boys discover newly human Castiel has been taken hostage by a fleet of vengeful angels.
1. Chapter 1

The hunt had been fairly easy, if you count nearly getting torn to pieces by a damn werewolf easy I suppose. Sam managed to get on top of it and stab the hell out of it with a silver knife just before it tore into his throat anyway but enough about that though because they were finally heading back to the bunker after being gone for nearly a week. To say he missed his memory foam mattress was an understatement, it remembered him for god sake how could you compete with that.

Of course he missed Kevin's snarky comments and newly human Castiel's blatant lack of knowledge of anything un-angelic.

Pulling up outside of the bunker, Dean cut the engine and hopped out unlocking the trunk and began unloading his bag. Being the annoying older brother he is he decided to throw Sam's at to him as he exited baby, nearly hitting him in the face in the process which resulted in Dean receiving bitchface #47 from Sam for his efforts.

Dean just laughed at this, causing Sam to flip him the bird, which made him bellow with laughter even harder. Catching his breath Dean opened the door to the bunker and he and Sam slipped inside, walking down the stair case they noted that the rooms were empty "Cas…..Kevin?" Dean called as he reached the floor… no reply.

As they entered what they considered their dining room/study area, Dean noted a lot of things had been moved that being that the paintings were ripped and draping down the walls, books cascaded the floor and the table had been flipped upside down in what looked like some kind of violent scuffle.

"What the…." Sam exclaimed, being the first to break the silence since stepping into the room. With no sight of Kevin or Castiel, Dean sprang into action shouting now, his mind filling with worry "Cas! …. Kevin!" Dean exclaimed climbing over broken bookshelves.

Now both on the other side of the chaotic mess, Dean and Sam both could hear some slight movement and murmurs coming from within the kitchen. Looking to each other both withdrew a silver blade to tackle whatever may be lurking behind the closed doors.

Kicking the door open, the boys were met with no threat. Walking round the island in the centre of the kitchen, they were meet with a badly beaten Kevin, thick sticky blood coating his brow his arm laying limp at his side and sticking out at an unnatural angle. Automatically dropping their weapons, they rushed to Kevin's aid. "Kevin how'd this happen?" Sam asked frantically studying the boys arm.

"A….a..Angels" Kevin stuttered wincing at each breath "they got past the bunkers defences, they outnumbered u…us" Kevin explained shakily.

"…W...wait Kevin where's Cas?" Dean exclaimed, remembering they had yet to find the ex-angel who was probably in the exact same position as Kevin…. Or worse, those angel dicks wanted revenge on Cas what if they hurt him or worse killed him in his defenceless state. He had to find him, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to cas because he and sam had left him to fend for himself while they were out on a case.

"I don't…. know dean I'm ... sorry, as we were fighting them off I was thrown in here by two of those feathery assholes" Kevin replied sounding defeated.

"You deal with Kevin, I've got to find Cas, he's got to be around here somewhere" Dean told Sam as he reached the door.

He convinced himself that Cas was still in the bunker, he didn't want to imagine the other possibilities that could have happened to his angel.

Panic fuelling his way Dean searched everywhere in the bunker, frantically calling out for Castiel who never reciprocated his calls. He had searched every inch top to bottom there was no sign of him.

Sam found him looking up and down a corridor he had already searched three times, "Dean…." Sam called worried Dean span around to face him "he's not here Sammy…. He's gone, they took him" Dean replied sounding warn out and lost.

One thing he did know, he was gunna kills those sons of bitches.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain… that all he could feel it radiated through every nerve ending in his body, particularly his abdomen and arms that were raised above his head and bound. Cracking open his eyes he could only see shadows, attempting to remove himself from what he assumed was some kind of hook only made the pain radiate faster down his arms. His ACDC shirt Dean had given him felt damp and sticky and clung to his form as he moved.

Blood.

A creaking metal door alerted him to another's presence as moonlight washed through the room he could now make out its shape... a barn?

What astounded him next was the sheer number of sigils that coated every inch of wall, he'd been here before he was sure of it.

Two forms entered the barn one was female the other was male, as they approached he could better make out their appearance. The woman was in her mid-twenties with long blonde locks she had a stunning face but as she sneered her lips turned up into a revolting line, she wore tight fitted jeans, a white blouse and adorned a long flowing coat that whipped and thrashed behind her. The male of a similar age had a tanned complexion and raven locks, paired with a devilish appearance of narrowed eyes, a crocked nose and equally revolting sneer, he wore baggy jeans, a grey shirt and a narrow lined leather jacket. They looked quite a pair stood next to each other.

Coming to a halt before him the woman looked to her accomplice "Look whose awake Belial" she smiled crookedly.

"I see that Orias, look at how pathetic and puny he is, to think he was once a powerful being" he sneered his dark orbs baring into Castiel face.

Angels he knew of them they had served in his garrison up in heaven.

"Oh how far you've fallen Castiel" Orias quipped taking a step closer to Castiel and raising her hand to his blooded face, flinching upon contact Castiel bucked trying to thrash out towards her. The male, Belial, clamped his hand down around his neck cutting off his air supply, now losing oxygen Castiel kicked out landing a blow to the woman's stomach as he went.

Crack! The blow to his face caused his vision to blacken as his head slammed back forcefully against concrete.

Slowly his vision returned, as did the searing pain that pulled on his stomach looking down he saw the silver angel blade that dragged down his flesh leaving track lines of crimson blood in its path. Orias removed the blade and started a new path down his left arm. Screaming out in agony Castiel felt a sharp jab to his neck and the rush of fluid filling his blood stream, turning to inspect his eyes meet with Belial's which flashed with enjoyment as he removed the needle from Castiel's neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel pleaded breathing heavily, his shoulders slumping form where they hung.

Both angels turned a hard gaze upon him, the woman's face turned furious "You! You! Are the reason we were thrown from heaven Castiel, cast down her to survive amongst this blasphemous monstrosities, you never could obey orders, you were corrupted by these humans and now you've doomed us all" she spat casting blow after blow to his side.

Castiel tried to numb himself from the pain as he was beaten repeatedly for what seemed like hours. Finally after getting no response from him the angels left casting the room into shadows once more.

Sore and defeated Castiel accepted his impending fate, he just hoped Kevin hadn't suffered the same.

Would Dean and Sam discover Kevin lifeless corpse when they returned from their case, imagining the hurt that would fill Dean's eyes Castiel's heart filled with sorrow, would they even try to look for him or would they deem him a lost cause…

Castiel pondered this as his he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well try harder!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up in annoyance, this was taking forever, but with no lead they had no idea where to even start. Contacting other hunters wouldn't help as they had their hands full with their own lost and very pissed of angels to help them track down theirs. That left them to deal with this by themselves, which was fine it's always been a small family unit for the Winchesters but losing any more of their little family was not an option. They had to find cas… dean had to find cas, hold him close know he was breathing and tell him that it was going to be ok.

He would never forgive himself If he lost cas…..

After moving around some of the debris Kevin managed to find his laptop which had miraculously managed to come out of the fight unscathed, he began to help with the frantic search for Castiel. They were literally looking for anything that would give them a direction to begin their search for the fallen angel. Sam was checking every local news stations websites to see if anything out of the ordinary had been reported by the general public whereas Kevin checked the weather reports for sparks in unplanned and drastic weather changes.

Dean couldn't handle just sitting and waiting for a piece of evidence to pop up before him he had to do something, research was Sam and Kevin's forte so Dean did what he did best and got on with the grunt work, loading his baby with the best and most horrifying weapons of torture he could find. Whoever had cas wouldn't get of lightly and if they had laid even a finger on him, which was very likely by the state of Kevin and the bunker, they were in for a session with hells most prestigious torturer.

After checking the weaponry not once, twice but three times to make sure they had the correct amount of ammo for the trek, Dean made his way back inside the bunker hoping that Sam and Kevin had managed to unearth even the most minuscule clue as to wear to begin the search for Castiel. He really hated being a sitting duck, letting someone have the upper hand over him and boy did they ever, they had castiel. Dean was pretty sure he would do just about anything to get him back home safe.

Walking into the study dean found sam and Kevin in the exact same place he left them, hunched over laptops. Dean sighed taking in the state of the room as he slumped down into a seat at the newly righted table.

Time seemed to tick even slower than usual and Dean was getting anxsty with each minute that passed. Cas could be hurt, dying and all they were doing was sitting on their asses. The tension that littered the room could be cut by a knife, the only sounds that filled the vast space were the fluttering of laptop keys and Dean's brain as it was ticking over with his consistent paranoia.

Seemingly out of nowhere in the tense silence, Kevin's laptop chimed alerting them all to an abnormal freak wave in the weather patterns, they were headed in the right direction.

"Ok so it seems there was a freak in the weather patterns not too far from here, seems angels even with clipped wings still set of the abnormal radar" Kevin joked turning the laptop towards the brothers.

"There was a freak lightning storm in Pontiac Illinois, about a nine hour drive, sure it not the longest trip you've ever made before." Kevin sighed, resigned.

This was a start they had some where to start their search, cas may not even be there, but it was their only lead at this moment in time and dammit if they weren't taking it.

Dean though couldn't care less and it sure as hell beat sitting around twiddling his thumbs.

"Well it looks like we're going to Pontiac Illinois, Sammy" Dean exclaimed standing from his chair and heading for the impala.

Sam sighed, his eyes following his brother as he mounted the stairs with new found determination set firmly in his stride. He gave Kevin his thanks and told him to keep them updated before giving him a curt smile and setting off after his brother.

They drove for 4 and a half hours before Sam forced Dean pull over into a motel before they had an accident, they hadn't gotten a chance to unwind from their last hunt and Sam could see the toll it was having on his brother by the way his shoulders slumped as he drove.

Even if Dean wouldn't sleep he could at least rest so he wasn't so tense and irritable the next day, they still had major research to do if they wanted to find Castiel, alive.

Checking into their room Sam escaped to the bathroom to freshen up and rid himself of their previous hunt. By the time he had finished in the shower he found Dean out for the count, his laptop perched in the centre of his lap.

This day had been exhausting but things could only get worse on the hunt for the angel, as the brothers settled into deep slumber the constant reminder of cas's fate niggled at the back of their minds in a tormenting loop.


End file.
